saint seiya la saga lunar
by Riusu de geminis
Summary: Los santos de bronce, las sailor scouts, las saintias y los santos dorados se enfrentaran a varias amenazas latentes para el mundo. En esta historia las armas de libra jugaran papel importante para garantizar la victoria ante estos poderosos adversarios.


Una noche clara se alzaba sobre Grecia, y una brillante luna iluminaba tres siluetas en el monte star Hill al que solo el patriarca del santuario tiene permitido acceder.

Patriarca shion: "saga de geminis y aioros de sagitario; uno de ustedes dos va a tomar mi lugar como patriarca del santuario, el que no mar elegido tendrá el deber de ayudar al otro en su labor de patriarca sin descuidar su deber como santo dorado ".

Saga: "no se preocupe patriarca, yo me encargare de ayudar a otros en todo lo que necesito".

Aioros: "Yo tengo lo mismo si saga es elegido en mi lugar".

Patriarca shion: "me alegra escuchar eso, porque el nuevo patriarca que defiende a la diosa atena en mi lugar seras tu aioros".

Un silencio se hizo presente en star Hill unos minutos antes de ser interrumpido por el patriarca shion.

Patriarca shion: "por ahora vayan los dos a sus respectivas casas en el santuario, cuando regresen los santos dorados que han ido a entrenar los reunire a todos para acerlo oficial".

Saga y aioros: "como usted diga su ilustrísima".

Acto seguido los santos dorados de geminis y sagitario salieron de star Hill y regresaron al santuario dejando al patriarca shion viendo las estrellas.

Patriarca shion: "puedes salir de tu escondite, ya se que estas ahí".

De una de las columnas apenas en pie salió una persona que aparentemente era el santo de geminis pero su rostro era cubierto por su casco.

Patriarca shion: "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí saga ?, deberias estar de camino al santuario".

Santo de geminis: "¿Por qué no me elegio a mi como su sucesor su ilustrisima?". Cuestiono el santo de geminis un poco alterado.

Patriarca shion: "eso es por tu hermano kanon".

Santo de geminis: "¿Qué fue lo que dijo?".

Patriarca shion: "desde hace tiempo he notado que tu hermano ejerce una influencia negativa en ti saga; y eso es llenando poco a poco tu corazón de odio y maldad".

Santo de geminis: "ya veo, asi que esa es la razón".

Patriarca shion: "ahora regresa a custodiar el templo de geminis".

Santo de geminis: "claro que lo hare su ilustrisima pero, es una pena que usted ya no este con nosotros".

Patriarca shion: "¿Qué quieres decir con eso?". Cuestiono el actual patriarca un tanto sorprendido.

Santo de geminis: "que usted no regresa al santuario". Acto seguido el santo de geminis lanzo una serie de golpes ken que el patriarca shion recibió y lo mataron al instante mientras el santo de geminis soltaba una risa algo sadica.

Unos días después en el templo de los gemelos… ..

Aioros: "La actitud del patriarca ha cambiado un poco, y al final cambió sin decir nada a los otros santos dorados sobre su decisión en Star Hill".

Saga: "es cierto que su actitud cambio un poco, pero lo que más me preocupa es mi hermano Kanon no ha regresado al santuario".

Aioros: "tienes razón, no lo hemos visto en días; si el patriarca lo había mandado a alguna misión nos lo diría pero recurrentemente evadir ese tema, no deberías preocuparte tanto por eso saga, ya regresara en algún momento".

Saga: "si tienes razón aioros, por ahora debemos mantener el santuario en orden y cuidar la diosa atena".

Mas tarde esa misma noche ...

Patriarca: "detengan a aioros, intento asesinar a atena y ahora escapa del santuario". Grito el patriarca desde los aposentos de atena, mientras que los otros llegaron a la bebe atena en sus brazos mientras llegaba a la casa de piscis, encontrándose al guardian de ese templo.

Aioros: "escúchame afrodita, yo no intente asesinar a atena".

Afrodita: "claramente serio un acto de revelación el no seguir las órdenes de su ilustrisima, y eso arruinaría la belleza del santuario".

Aioros: "afrodita, tienes que creerme".

Afrodita: "lo lamento aioros, pero mantendré la belleza del santuario con mis rosas daga".

Inmediatamente dicho esto afrodita arrojo sus rosas daga dañando bastante aioros haciendolo sangrar de los brazos y piernas.

Aioros: "no quería hacer esto afrodita pero no me dejas otra alternativa".

Aioros corrio directamente hacia afrodita y alzando su brazo simulando una flecha inmovilizo a afrodita.

Afrodita: "¿Qué demonios esta pasando ?, no puedo moverme".

Aioros: "ya no podras moverte por ahora, mi flecha te a paralizado completamente".

Afrodita: "no puedes salir con vida del santuario, aun así debes enfrentar a los santos dorados restantes".

Aioros: "tengo fe en que alguno de ellos escuche lo que tengo que decir".

Dicho esto ultimo aioros dejo el templo de piscis con la bebe atena en brazos y aun herido de su combate con afrodita.

Mientras tanto en la casa de tauro ...

Mu: "no puedo creer que aioros fuera capaz de hacer algo como eso".

Aldebarán: "yo no puedo creer que algo asiático en el santuario; ¿qué piensas de esta saga? Si aioros quiere salir del santuario tener que pasar por las doce casas del santuario".

Saga: "aioros debe de tener una razón muy buena para hacer lo que hizo, además lo conozco desde hace años, no creo que sea el mar capaz de hacer algo para dañar la diosa atena".

Mu: "aunque tampoco podemos desobedecer las ordenes del patriarca".

Aldebarán: "aunque últimamente su actitud ha cambiado bastante, no diría que es el mismo de antes".

Saga: "aioros se acerca a la casa de virgo, regresemos a nuestros templos mu; ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de esto después".

Dicho esto ultimo saga regreso a su templo dejando a los santos de aries y tauro en la segunda casa del santuario.

Aldebarán: "bien mu, es hora de que regreses tambien a tu templo; ya decidiremos que hacer cuando aioros lleguemos hasta aquí".

Mu: "tienes razón aldebarán".

Unos minutos después en la casa de geminis… ..

Un mal herido aioros se encuentra frente a una saga dudoso.

Saga: "¿Qué fue lo que hiciste realmente aioros ?, ¿y porque traes a la diosa atena contigo?".

Aioros: "mientras la diosa atena siga en el santuario correra un gran peligro, lo mejor es que me lleve la de aquí".

Saga: "todo esto es por la nueva actitud del patriarca, ¿cierto?".

Aioros: "es en parte eso, la verdad es que el patriarca fue el intento de asesinar a la diosa atena".

Saga: "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?".

Aioros: "por eso es necesario que salga del santuario cuanto antes".

Saga: "si es cierto lo que dices entonces tendré que hablar con el patriarca directamente".

Mientras saga declaró esto se verá hacia la salida del templo que sufrió la casa del cáncer.

Aioros: "espera un momento saga".

Saga: "no te preocupes, aldebarán y mu te dejaran pasar por los templos de aries y tauro; además no seriamos los únicos que te dejaríamos pasar por los templos, ¿cierto?".

Aioros: "tienes razón, dales las gracias a mi hermano aioria ya shaka por dejarme pasar".

Con esto ultimo aioros salió de la casa de geminis dirigiéndose hacia la casa de tauro hasta salir del santuario, en donde al final seria interceptado por shura de capricornio, mascara de muerte de cancer y afrodita de piscis.

Shura: "esta es tu última oportunidad para rendirte, tal vez el patriarca decida perdonarte la vida".

Aioros: "tu no entiendes nada shura, el patriarca es el verdadero enemigo".

Shura: "ya escuchas suficientes aioros, te di una última oportunidad y no la aprovechaste; es tiempo que pagues por tu traición".

Afrodita: "rosas sangrientas".

Mascara de muerte: "ondas infernales".

Shura: "Excalibur".

Los tres ataques de los santos dorados impactaron de lleno a aioros dejándolo herido de gravedad, pero aun de pie.

Aioros: "no quiero matar a ninguno de ustedes".

Mascara de muerte: "¿y crees que puedas hacerlo en ese pésimo estado ?, no me hagas reír aioros". Interrogaba el santo de cáncer con un tono burlón.

Afrodita: "deja a la bebe atena y parte con elegancia hacia la muerte".

En esos momentos un santo dorado apareció por la espalda de shura, mascara de muerte y afrodita.

Shura: "¿Qué haces aquí saga?".

Saga: "vengo de hablar con el patriarca y yo tengo orden de terminar con la vida de aioros".

Aioros: "Pensé que tu entendías lo que pasaba, saga".

Saga: "entrando perfectamente lo que debo hacer, tengo que hacer lo correcto por la diosa atena".

Saga se puso en posición de combate frente a aioros.

Saga: "iras a otra dimensión".

La otra dimensión se abrió a espaldas de aioros jalándolo aun con la bebe atena en brazos, los dos vagando por distintas dimensiones eternamente.

Afrodita: "saga, ¿Por qué usaste la otra dimensión en lugar de tu explosión de galaxias?".

Saga: "aioros esta bastante herido, de cualquier forma solo tiene un futuro fijo; la muerte".

Mascara de muerte: "como siempre eres bastante blando saga, su rostro habría sido un lindo adorno para la casa de cáncer".

Shura: "yo me siento bastante decepcionado de la conducta de aioros".

Saga: "más vale que regresemos con el patriarca y le demos la noticia de la muerte de aioros".

Mascara de muerte: "yo regresare al templo de cancer, mas vale que no me esperen para hablar con el patriarca".

Unos minutos después en la cámara del patriarca ...

Patriarca: "¿Qué fue lo que dijiste shura?".

Shura: "es tal y como tú lo escucho, no puedes salir con vida del santuario y en su travesía la diosa atena también ha muerto".

Patriarca: "¿y qué paso con la armadura dorada de sagitario y el báculo de atena que se llevo el traidor de aioros".

Afrodita: "no los hemos recuperado, tal vez deberíamos darlos por perdidos".

El patriarca salió del salón caminando hacia la entrada de los aposentos quitándose el casco que cubría su rostro.

Patriarca: "esta situación es más que perfecta, no solo pude deshacerme de aioros sino que ahora la diosa atena también esta muerta; ahora nadie podrá oponerse a mis planos de conquistar el mundo".

Mascara de muerte: "asi que eso es lo que estableces buscando, ahora todo tiene mas sentido".

Patriarca: "¿Qué estas haciendo aquí máscara de muerte ?, ¿no se suponía que deberías estar en la casa del cáncer?". Interrogo el patriarca bastante molesto.

Mascara de muerte: "decide salir a dar un paseo y casualmente me encuentro con usted aquí".

Patriarca: "ahora que sabes realmente lo que planeo, tendre que matarte para que nadie mas sepa".

Mascara de muerte: "no necesita asesinarme para mantener mi boca cerrada, yo no pienso decir nada sobre usted porque la idea de tener un mundo gobernado por los fuertes realmente me agrada, de hecho es posible que alguien más en el santuario piense de la misma manera que usted ".

Con esto ultimo el santo de cancer dejo solo al patriarca en dirección a su templo.

Patriarca: "mas le vale a mascara de muerte no decir nada de lo que escucho y vio, solo si quiere seguir con vida".

Mientras tanto en las afueras del santuario ...

Un aioros mal herido yacía sobre unas ruinas de Grecia con la bebe atena llorando en sus brazos y la armadura dorada de sagitario a un costado de aioros en forma de pandora box.

Aioros: "realmente no mentías cuando dijiste que harías lo correcto por atena, aunque pudiste haberme sacado del santuario". Decía aioros mientras se dolía de las heridas ocasionadas por los otros santos dorados. En ese instante una voz sonó en la cabeza de aioros.

Dhoko: "aioros, usa la oportunidad que te dio saga para salir del santuario".

Aioros: "antiguo maestro, ¿Qué esta sucediendo en el santuario?".

Dhoko: "no tengo idea de lo que pasa con el patriarca, de lo único que debes preocuparte ahora es de cuidar de atena; no tienes permiso de que el santuario se separe de tu atena y tu sobrevivió al ataque de saga".

Aioros: "juro por mi vida que la diosa atena estará a salvo de cualquier peligro, aunque casi no puedo mantenerme consiente".

Minutos después cerca de la aldea rodorio…

Shura: "no deberías estar fuera del santuario Mayura, el patriarca a ordenado que nadie saliera del santuario hasta que pudiéramos encontrar la diosa atena y la armadura dorada de sagitario". Se realizó el santo dorado un poco molesto a la santa de pavo real que sufrió a dos bebes en brazos.

Mayura: "shura, es difícil por eso que debo salir del santuario; si estas niñas no pueden quedarse aquí, seria bastante peligroso para ellas".

Shura: "tienes que entender que no se pueden desobedecer las órdenes de su ilustrísima, cualquier desacato será un acto de traición hacia el santuario y hacia la diosa atena".

Mayura: "¿por favor shura?".

Shaka: "shura, deja ir a mayura; nuestra prioridad es encontrar a la diosa atena".

Shura: "¿Qué haces aquí shaka?".

Shaka: "el patriarca ha pedido que todos los santos dorados nos presentemos ante él, pasando la casa de piscis".

Shura: "esta bien shaka; mayura, puedes irte". Con esto último shura le dio la espalda a mayura ya shaka partiendo hacia el santuario.

Mayura: "gracias shaka".

Shaka solo asintió con la cabeza y se dirigió junto con shura al santuario.

Mayura: "aioros, shaka, aioria, mu, aldebarán, saga; ahora mismo son los únicos santos dorados en los que podemos confiar, protegen a atena y al santuario".

Mientras mayura dijo esto, se apresuraba a salir del santuario mientras una estrella cruzaba el cielo.

Espero que este primer capitulo fuera de su agrado, cualquier sugerencia es muy bien recibida.


End file.
